


Jealousy

by MagnoliatheShipper



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Fluff, Friend Fiction, Jealousy, M/M, They're based on classmates, im sorry, it inspired me, some violence, this really cute thing happened in english
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 00:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14344314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnoliatheShipper/pseuds/MagnoliatheShipper
Summary: Sorry for not having an actual summary (I suck at those) instead please accept this little blip!What do you do when you find yourself shamelessly shipping your classmates? Friend-fiction, of course!This was loosely inspired by some of my classmates (as well as one Tina Belcher). Names have been changed, and most of the story was completely made up by me.





	1. Laughter

Nico giggled as Richie leaned over in his seat to tickle him. His (Nico's) laughter was bright and high-pitched, bubbling up out of his chest as he desperately tried to fight his friend off. Their antics, surprisingly, didn't seem to catch the attention of the teacher, who was busy helping another student with their work.

Nico had his arms wrapped around his aching stomach, his mouth stretched wide from laughing so hard. He tried, breathlessly, to ask Richie to stop, only for his friend to grin in triumph.

"What was that Nico? Did you say something?"

Nico couldn't help but laugh harder still, tears streaming from hazel-green eyes. Richie was laughing now too but relentlessly kept tickling.

"I'm sorry, Nico, I just can't hear you over your laughter. You'll have to stop if you want to tell me something!"

Nico was helpless, choking on the laughter ever erupting from his chest. He swore he wasn't usually this ticklish! But even when Richie finally stops, he won't be able to deny his enjoyment of moments like these.

* * *

 

Part 2: Jealousy

Jealousy exploded like a bomb in Connor's chest. He seethed silently in his seat, teeth grinding, and fists clenched at his sides. His blood boiled in his veins, and he felt as though he were on fire.

The urge to storm over to where his friends sat, laughing, and tear them apart was terribly strong. It made him tremble, shaking with the force of his barely contained rage at seeing the two so caught up in each other.

That awkward, weird-ass freak was all over Nico! Never mind that he was friends with him, he was friends with them both. So why was he over here by himself, while they got to sit together and do that?! It killed him to see them like that, Richie tickling - touching - Nico, and Nico laughing, giggling, smiling through the whole thing. Smiling at Richie. 'That should be me over there with Nico, not Richie. That monotonous bastard.'

Connor continued this mental rant all through the period, long after Richie finally stopped his onslaught on Nico's sides and the two returned to work. He never finished whatever dumb assignment they were supposed to do, too focused on his own envy. As he walked down the halls to his next class, he began scheming, trying to come up with ways to form a rift between Richie and Nico.


	2. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character descriptions, author's note

Okay, so if you've read the story description, you know that this would qualify as a 'friendfiction'. Even so, the characters I based this on aren't actually my friends in real life. They're basically just some classmates of mine that I ship. Actually, it's the part with Richie tickling Nico that's based on real life. (That and the characters, of course) There were these two boys - who sat at the same table as me in English; them on one side and me on the other - and the one 'Richie' was tickling the other, 'Nico'. It was totally cute because 'Nico' was giggling so much, and 'Richie' so didn't seem like the kind of person to tickle his friend or anyone at all for that matter!

Character Introductions

 

Nico: Nico is about 16, with tan skin and green-hazel eyes. He wears glasses, and can almost always be seen in a red hoodie. He has thick medium-longish hair (he's growing it out) and considers himself kind of chubby. (He really isn't, but he refuses to believe otherwise.) He's a little below average height-wise and is really into anime. (Attack on Titan, specifically) He's kinda insecure and quiet around those he's not friends with. He has a bit of dark and dirty sense of humor, though (something he shares with Richie) which comes out at rather interesting times. (Sorry-- I just realized I didn't add Nico's hair color--it's dark brown/black)

 

Richie: Richie (short for Richard) is about 16 as well, though he's a few months older than Nico. He has tan-brown (I don't know how to describe it) skin and very dark eyes. He also wears glasses, and literally always wears shorts. (with a hoodie, again) He has shortish black hair, and is taller than Nico, and honestly, pretty much everyone else. Personality wise, he's really pretty interesting. With his friends, like Nico, he can get really loud (but not in the way you'd think) and has a voice some might call funny. When not around his friends, or not feeling particularly emotional, he's kind of monotone. He has a flat voice, and it makes it hard to differentiate when he's joking and when he's being serious. His form/stance/whatever is generally pretty intense, and even when he sits down and is slouching, it looks like he's doing it with purpose. (I've seen him (in real life) walk up to receive an award/certificate (we were both accepted into NHS) and he had this look of grim determination on his face - not unlike that you might see on some TV serial killer, to be honest - and he was somewhat hunched, with his head angled down.) Also (in real life) *Fun Fact* he often refers to himself as a "meme lord". 

 

Connor: Okay, so Connor is going to about 16-17 as well, (who woulda thunk) with pale skin and reddish hair. (it kind of looks like rust, to be honest) He has brown eyes and is the second tallest of the three. (being shorter than Richie, but taller than Nico. (who isn't)) Aside from his jealous and aggressive manner, he likes gaming and crude jokes. (The real-life 'Connor' isn't a creep or an asshole. Or aggressive, just letting you know.) In this work of fiction, however, he is a total creep. Like, not one person should like after this. He can be loud and talkative sometimes and makes a lot of jokes (the dark, crude kinds) and references a lot of games and some anime. In this story, we're going to focus on the envious creeper part of his personality (so basically the made up part) and not so much the humor.

 

Thanks so much for putting up with all of my rambling tangents here! I hope this helps with your understanding of the characters. To be honest, I wasn't sure how to incorporate these descriptions into the story, so I'm thankful that I thought of this instead.


	3. Connor

Connor, Richie, and Nico have been friends for years. Connor would like to believe that it's thanks to him that Nico and Richie even have friends. Before he came along, Richie was too much of a weirdo to be liked by anyone, and Nico, bless his heart, was much too shy to leave his comfort zone and initiate anything. So it was Connor who approached the two loners and made friends. (Sure, he went for Nico because he was cute, and Richie because he pitied him, but that's beside the point).

At first, their little misfit trio was great; they had Nico: the shy-on-the-outside, dirty-on-the-inside little anime nerd, Richie: the weird, looks-like-a-serial-killer meme-obsessed bastard, and of course, Connor: the pillar of strength that holds them all together. Now, Connor may like gaming and programming, and the occasional gory anime, but he's by no means a loser-- not like Richie.

Connor spends his regular afternoons gaming, finishing up school work here or there, and thinking about his friends; that is-- Nico. Of course, he's in no way obsessed with Nico or anything, he just wants him.

Connor has wanted Nico for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Okay, so it should be pretty obvious that Connor's a little demented; or at least a little wrong in the head. He loves (in the same way as a sociopath--all possession, no compassion--) Nico, and wants him for himself. So the fact that Nico and Richie seem to fit so well together (like pieces of a puzzle) really irks him. 
> 
> P.S. Thanks for reading!


	4. The Plan

It's been two days since the _disgusting_ display in English. Connor has been avidly thinking of a plan to separate Nico from Richie. Unfortunately, that's easier said than done, due to the number of classes the two share without him. Nonetheless, he's begun to form a plan. 

The first step: start to put in place the impression that there is more fun to be had outside of Richie, and the classes they share. 

Connor will begin by loudly exclaiming what exciting things have happened in his classes without the other two; particularly those things that Richie himself wouldn't find so great, and Nico would. In that way, he'd set in place something of a divide between the three of them, Nico and himself enjoying the conversation, while Richie sat outside of it.

Step one would stretch across the span of a week or two, overlapping step two towards the end.

That brings us to step two: planting seeds of doubt into Nico's mind about Richie and his character. 

 All the while, he, Connor, would surprise Nico with friendly--and somewhat romantic--gestures, showing special consideration for his likes and dislikes. One day it might be a gift, a couple days later it might be a compliment or a kind word.

Step three: slowly but surely push Richie out; through means of exclusion, rumors, and false accusations. 

Should everything go as planned, Nico would be his completely by semester's end.


	5. Butterflies

In AP History the other day, Richie complimented his smile. They had both been waiting to get a computer out for their essay, and when it was their turn, Richie grabbed one for him. Nico had shot him a smile, grateful, and pushed a lock of hair behind his ear. 

When the pair turned to go back to their seats, Richie touched Nico's arm and told him that he should smile more often; it was a small compliment, but Nico couldn't help his blush.

And later, when Richie had been teasing him about his slow typing, Nico shot back a remark about Richie's slow comebacks. Richie had blinked and smiled a slow smile, saying, "Only around you, Nico. You distract me." 

The two went back to their essay, but Nico couldn't ignore the way his heart sped up or his palms began to sweat, or the butterflies that started swarming his insides.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Richie hadn't expected the blush in History. When he complimented the other boy's smile, he had expected a snort, maybe a light shove or laugh; not a blush. He was serious about the smile though, he loves it when Nico smiles. He loves everything Nico does, really. 

The memory of a couple days ago in English came flooding back to him;  Nico's sweet laughter, the quaking of his sides as Richie tickled him. 

It was almost too much, and Richie couldn't hide how red his face got at the memory. Sitting down in a chair, he brushed off Nico's question about his face and started in on his lunch.

Connor came in and sat down with them, telling a story of something crazy that happened in wood shop. Nico laughed, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Nico was gasping for breath, his cheeks red from laughing so hard. All Richie could do was watch, mesmerized, as his palms began to sweat, and butterflies started swarming his insides.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Connor grinned as Nico laughed at his made-up story about what some kid did in wood shop. Those hazel-green eyes, the red cheeks, the curve of his lips as he giggled and gasped. It made his stomach twist in knots, and his palms sweat and he could feel butterfly wings beating rapidly in his throat.

So caught up in Nico as he was, he failed to notice Richie's gaze turn to him, his intelligent eyes assessing Connor's every reaction to Nico's oblivious joy.


End file.
